This invention relates to a power semiconductor module.
Recently, a demand has been increasing for an inverter capable of operating at high power and being mounted on a hybrid automobile. Accordingly, it is necessary for power modules constituting such an inverter to be capable of high power operation. Usually, in an automobile, the space for accommodating its constituent parts is limited, that is, should be as small as possible. Therefore, the size of such a power module should preferably be minimized. Thus, in order to attain both high power operation and size reduction, it is vital to enhance the refrigerating (cooling) capability for the power module. One of the conventional techniques for enhancing the refrigerating performance of power module is disclosed in JP-A-2005-175130, wherein an electrode, an insulating sheet, a heat spreader, and a heat sink are provided on either side of a power semiconductor chip so that heat radiation or refrigeration may take place on both (upper and lower) sides of the power semiconductor chip.